juno_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Fleet Uniform Code of Military Justice
Here and below is the outlined Uniform Code of Military Justice of Juno Fleet This document is to be considered the rules, regulations, and bylaws of Juno Fleet and as such is agreed to by every member of the fleet upon registering for an account. Juno Fleet Uniform Code of Military Justice was ratified on June 6, 2014 and went in force on July 1, 2014 Signed - ' Admiral Alexander DeScott, Commander-in-Chief '''Cosigned -' Rear Admiral Luke Snyder, Director of Internal Affairs Commodore Colton Holden, Commandant of the Juno Fleet Academy Captain Kilam Richards, Director of Research and Development Article I. The Principles of The Fleet 1.) The Founding purpose of Juno Fleet (hereafter referred to as The Fleet) is to protect and defend the United Federation of Planets. All other aspects are second to this mandate 2.) The Fleet acts as regional government for the star systems laying in the “Juno Sector” a region of space on the far side of the Klingon Empire, and are responsible for upkeep, governance, and protection of these systems and colonies as deemed necessary. 3.) The Fleet will engage, defend, and patrol the region and protect commerce, establish colonies and grant independent charters, as well as vet new races and systems for Federation membership. Article II. The Organization of The Fleet The Fleet is organized under a strict military chain of command which is outlined herein: Section 1 - Fleet Command Authority – The FCA is the Senior Command of Juno Fleet and represents the executive authority of Juno Fleet. The FCA is the Office of the Commander-in-Chief and is established for primary executive action on a fleetwide scale. '''The Commander-in-Chief (CinC) – The CinC is the highest position in Juno Fleet and acts as provincial governor of the Juno Sector as well as direct commander of the combat forces of The Fleet. Able to wield unilateral power when dealing with fleet safety and general management, the CinC is the last word of Juno Fleet. The CinC is nominated by their predecessor and confirmed by the council or appointed by the council if no nomination is made. The Deputy Commander-in-Chief (DCinC) – The DCinC is the second in command and fills in for the CinC whenever they are unable to discharge their responsibilities. While the CinC acts as supreme executive power over Juno Fleet, the DCinC is often used as an official representative of the CinC to other fleets and is directly responsible for structural maintenance of Juno Fleet. The Chief of Staff (COS) – '''The COS manages the directorate of The Fleet and is responsible for presenting information to the DCinC & CinC regarding issues and projects. In general the COS has the authority to call the directors together for staff meetings and acts as the CinC’s representative to the Fleet Staff and is directly responsible for managing the personnel of The Fleet. Section 2 - The Directorate – The Directorate is the departmental management of Juno Fleet, each director is traditionally considered a peer regardless of rank when it involves departmental business except for the Department of Internal Affairs which has the ability to overstep any directorate post as long as it is mandated under their duties '''Fleet Operations – '''F-Ops is the inter-ship coordination department of Juno Fleet and is responsible for maintaining a cohesive timeline of Juno Fleet. Ops is the first fleet-level step for any conflict that leaves the purview of a single site and organizes/manages multi-site operations. '''Research and Development – '''Responsible for Canonical Accuracy and Engineering Education, R&D is the beating heart of the Anchorage and at the forefront of new technology. All new inventions and projects must be approved by R&D before deployment on a site and any major technological advancement should be discussed with R&D before deployment as well. '''Fleet Relations – FR is the Public Affairs department of The Fleet and is responsible for all recruitment and inter-fleet communications for Juno Fleet. ONLY FR Approved officers may conduct direct diplomacy and recruitment drives for Juno Fleet. Other officers may unofficially interact but may not negotiate any terms or standards. All large-scale recruitment projects should be discussed with Fleet Relations before they begin. Internal Affairs – The Department of Internal Affairs is the only Department with the ability to act outside of the chain of command to address issues in the fleet. The DIA is expected to maintain general neutrality and act as moderator between conflicting parties that have escalated beyond the control of a Commanding Officer. Internal Affairs also directly audits each ship and site every 3 months for activity and awards stars based on performance from 1-5. (More details under Article IV, Section 4) Juno Fleet Academy – The Juno Fleet Academy is tasked with the instruction and education of Juno Fleets members and works to bolster both in-character operations and out-of-character abilities by offering subject matter courses, complex character development courses, and other projects. The Academy is considered a non-temporal site and actions aboard the academy do not necessarily reflect or coincide with sites outside the Academy site, though they may at the discretion of the Commandant and site Commanding Officers. The Academy Commandant approves all “Romantic” relationships in the fleet as these activities have strictly enforced guidelines. (More details under Article IV, Section 5) Section 3 – Admiralty Council – While the day-to-day management of Juno Fleet falls under the staff of Juno Fleet, major operational changes and structural changes are under the charge of Juno Fleet’s Admiralty Council. Charter and Code – The council is specifically tasked with the long term stewardship of Juno Fleet and must weight and determine their decisions based on neutral facts and clear interpretation of the UCMJ. Interdiction or neglect of this task will warrant direct action from the FCA to correct the issue and as such grants the FCA executive rights to act against the Juno Fleet Admiralty Council to restore proper balance to Juno Fleet. With Steady Hands and Steady Minds we Lead. Responsibilities –The Admiralty Council is responsible for the following duties as well as any responsibilities delegated to them by the CinC: * Approving Admiralty Nominations from the CinC * Nominating and Approving members for Admiralty Rank * Approval of Staff Appointments from the CinC * The Appointment and Removal of Site Heads * Site establishment and revocation * Proposing and ratifying amendments to the UCMJ * Approving nominations for new CinC * Forming committees to aide in the operation and execution of its duties. * Investigate cases of abuse or fraud in the Fleet * Acting through unanimity to countermand decisions of the FCA that are deemed harmful or destructive to fleet moral and proper activity Organization –The Admiralty Council is organized under simple majority rules in most cases, the exceptions being decisions to countermand the FCA which require unanimity and the ratification of new amendments to the UCMJ which requires 2/3rds majority. # All flag officers with the exception of officers in the FCA are eligible for posts in the JFAC, all flag officers have the right to observe JFAC notes and speak at JFAC meetings. # The three senior-most eligible flag officers are granted permanent seats on the council. # Seats will open in the ratio of 1 seat to every site rated 3 stars or higher by the Department of Internal Affairs of Juno Fleet. Each admiral will be selected by the site heads of Juno Fleet NOT including current JFAC or FCA members from eligible flag officers. # The CinC will act as chair of the JFAC in a non-voting capacity. # The DCinC will act as the FCAs representative on the JFAC, but will only vote if the council is tied on a simple majority issue. Operations –The JFAC will run meetings through an instant message service (Skype at establishment) from which an appointed officer will record all information and archive properly. These meetings will be formatted in the following style: Sunday through Wednesday are open forum and presentation, Thursday through Saturday is directed debate and argument. After one session (Sunday till Saturday) a poll will be posted with each topic called to vote without immediacy where each eligible member may cast their votes. Such polls will remain open for 3 days. Any votes called with immediacy will be given a 24 hour window of votes. ALL votes require a Quorum of 2/3rds sitting members to be deemed valid, any non-quorum votes will carry over to the next voting period. Officers will not use the JFAC channel for socialization or off-topic banter. Doing so may be deemed grounds for censure. Article III. The Code of Conduct of Juno Fleet Below are the original governing aspects of the Juno Fleet Code of Conduct which sets forth the expectations for behavior and outlines specific protections of Juno Fleet members. These rules are organized into three categories determining the severity any infraction will be viewed with. These rules apply out-of-character to all members, though certain aspects, such as the Code of Ethics, also apply to in-character activities, in general a moderator (Defined as a site or fleet staff member of sufficient station to address an infraction or conflict) will determine if an in-character infraction is severe enough to merit an out-of-character moderation action. Any amendments to these rules will be listed under the Bylaws section of this document. All mandatory sentences may be adjusted based on the deciding officer/panel’s interpretation of the evidence and severity of offense unless specifically stated. Outside of actions appealed to the JFAC all rulings and sentences are the province of the appropriate moderator, and may be appealed to their direct moderator. A defendant is permitted to present a defense and evidence to support their innocence and all members will be considered innocent until proven guilty. If appealed a member will still be bound by the ruling of the previous moderator unless that ruling is stayed by the appellate moderator. In the case of a JFAC ruling, the CinC may issue an executive order and countermand the ruling. In this case the CinC may only be overruled by a unanimous vote of the JFAC. The CinC should NOT be directly appealed to except for issues regarding members of the JFAC. Section 1 – Category 1 Offenses The core rules behind Juno Fleet, these are the backbone of overall fleet activity and any violation of them will be treated with upmost severity. Standard punishment for violating a Category 1 Rule is a 6 month site suspension to a Lifetime Fleetwide ban depending on the severity of the infraction. These offenses are traditionally considered fleet-level offenses and are traditionally decided by Admiralty-level moderators. 1.) Code of Ethics – No member of Juno Fleet will be discriminated against for any reason nor will they be deemed unsuitable for membership or position for any reason other than by their own actions. The only term by which Juno Fleet limits membership is age. All members must be 13 or older to join, this rule is non-negotiable and all members confirm this upon joining a fleet site. Undermining, degrading, or in any way treating a member different because of nationality, race, age, religion, income, sexual identity or orientation is strictly forbidden. Violations of this item MUST be brought to the JFAC AND FCA for review and sentencing and will face maximum penalties. 2.) Intellectual Property – All biographical character information and related imagery is deemed the property of the member upon signing up and will remain so indefinitely unless they declare in writing that the information is transferred to the ownership of the fleet, at which point all IP rights default to the general ownership of the fleet to be used at the owner’s discretion. Rights must be returned if requested by original owner, again in writing. All posts and writings by said members are considered protected by creative commons, however may be maintained by the fleet to maintain a cohesive background, a departing member may NOT request their posts be redacted unless they receive special dispensation by the JFAC or FCA. The fleet many not profit financially or use post or biographical material in advertisements without clear permission from the original IP holder. 3.) Command Authority – Juno Fleet’s command structure is established to maintain proper order throughout the fleet, with specific channels and procedures to file proper complaints and address misdeeds. Disregard or general violation of this command structure is deemed insubordination and will be addressed as such. All cases of insubordination are brought by the officer upon whom the offense was made to their direct superior, at which time the case will be reviewed independently. While a category 1 offense, this item is exempt from the mandatory sentencing standards and each violation will be graded depending on its severity. 4.) Behavior and Conduct – '''Juno Fleet maintains a strict “PG-13” conduct rating across all sites except when specifically stated in the site’s charter. As such all members must abide by the writing standards outlined below: limited/minor English profanity (non-English profanity permitted to a point for all Terran languages, artificial language profanity is permitted as canonically present), romantic and sexual behavior as well as violence and gore are limited to tasteful expression, however suggestive inference is permitted. The basic guideline for this rule is the Canonical representations (All movies and series of the Star Trek Franchise). While a category 1 offense, this item is exempt from the mandatory sentencing standards and each violation will be graded depending on its severity. '''5.) Conduct Unbecoming – As all officers are expected to maintain proper behavior and attitudes towards each other, all members are expected to abide by similar standards. Violation of these standards is considered conduct unbecoming. While a category 1 offense, this item is exempt from the mandatory sentencing standards and each violation will be graded depending on its severity. 6.) Information Theft and Fraud – Information Theft, defined as intentional theft of any information, imagery, or IP from Juno Fleet or its members for profit or exploitation is a serious offense and shall be addressed with extreme prejudice. Fraud, defined as intentionally providing misinformation or misrepresentation to a Juno Fleet site or official for any reason, will similarly be addressed with extreme prejudice. This includes misuse of position or authority to mislead any member of Juno Fleet. 7.) Repeated Offenses – Any member who has repeatedly disregarded a Category 2 or 3 offense will find themselves facing Category 1 sentencing standards Section 2 – Category 2 Offenses These items are considered less serious offenses which still require specific statements, members found guilty of any Category 2 offenses will face Censuring to short term suspensions and removal of positions. 1.) Sedition – Otherwise categorized as actively undermining the command structure of Juno Fleet for personal or factional gain, is strictly prohibited and will not be tolerated. All counts of Sedition are immediately escalated to the Director of Internal Affairs for evaluation and sentencing. 2.) Failure to Uphold – In the case of a member failing to meet the requirements of their position repeatedly despite distinct corrective action, they will be guilty of Failure to Uphold and may face revocation of position or rank, to be determined by an appropriate moderator. 3.) Knowingly and Willingly – any moderator knowingly and/or willingly allowing abuse of power or infractions of the Code of Conduct to occur under their jurisdiction will be guilty of K&W, which is punishable by Censure and revocation of position. 4.) Abuse of Power – Any member abusing their authority in any position will be subject to Censure for their first offense and considered for Revocation of position or rank for any continued offenses. Section 3 – Category 3 Offenses These items are considered low-level offenses and are usually punished by either permanent mark on a record or revocation of rank or position. The most severe sentence for a Category 3 offense is a Censure. 1.) Failure to Report – when a member directly fails to participate on a site for an extended time without filing a LOA they may be charged with a FTR which will be listed on their permanent record and any other sentencing determined by the moderator taking into consideration their importance to the overall health of the site. 2.) Breach of Contract – when a member actively disregards the posting requirements or their selected position’s responsibilities they are breaching the contract of their membership and will be subject to a permanent mark on their record. 3.) Minor Infraction – misuse of a site feature or violation of information security is punishable by Censure. Section 4 – Description of Sentences What follows are the various applicable sentences in general form and their basic description to assist with proper application of sentences, listed in order from minor to severe. Information on all moderation actions taken is archived by the Department of Internal Affairs. 1.) Permanent Mark – a “write up” that will be permanently noted on the members Internal Affairs Records. 2.) Revocation of Rank/Position – when a member is removed from a position or demoted 3.) Censure – When a member is placed on a moderated list, all posts and activities must be approved before being made public. These are usually limited to 1-6 months depending on severity. 4.) Suspension – Suspensions come in 2 forms; Site and Fleet. A Site suspension restricts a member from being able to have active characters on a site for a fixed amount of time. A fleet suspension is much more serious and restricts a members ability to have active characters across the whole fleet. Suspensions are from 3-6 months. 5.) Ban – A ban is a total removal from the fleet. Members facing a ban have their characters placed into permanent inactive status and their accounts deleted. At the end of a ban they may re-register and establish new characters. Prior characters are considered “killed” unless special dispensation by FCA or JFAC is given to re-link a ban-removed character. Bans usually last 6 -12 months. ANY attempt to “sneak” on using a different account or IP will be subject to immediate lifetime ban. 6.) Lifetime Ban – a lifetime ban is the highest level of punishment issue by Juno Fleet and can only be issued by the JFAC or the FCA. Under a lifetime ban a member’s characters are terminated and struck from the roster, their accounts are removed, and their IP address is entered into the site’s Banned Access list. A lifetime ban can be repealed by the FCA or JFAC if a concerted effort is made by the banned member to make recompense for their infraction. Article IV. The Directorate in Detail The Directorate is defined as the departments of Juno Fleet. These departments are individually responsible for topic-specific duties and actions that maintain the day-to-day responsibility of the fleet. The Directorate generally reports to the Chief of Staff, but may be called before the JFAC to report directly on certain issues or to give information as to viability for a JFAC decision, appointment, or promotion. Each director is expected to maintain an “office” on the fleet RP HQ, and be signed up for any mainsite, forums, or other central sites for fleet management. Section 1 – The Department of Fleet Operations Fleet Operations manages all cross-site issues, projects, and story arcs. Fleet Ops is tasked with maintaining the fleets command structure and facilitating cooperation between fleet sites, while maintaining Site Autonomy. Organization – Fleet Ops has a small but critically important role in Juno Fleet, however this does not lend itself to a large command tree. '''1.) Director – '''the Director of Fleet Ops (D1) is ultimately responsible for the actions of the department and the overall cohesion of the fleet. The D1 has the authority to suspend site actions and is the “Official” records keeper for site communication. The D1 administers all fleet emails and inter-site news posts. The D1 is appointed by the CinC and confirmed by the JFAC 2.) Deputy Director – the DD1 assists the D1 in their operations and may be established through a petition to the JFAC. Authority – Fleet Ops as the authority to suspend a site or approve multi-site operations, may post news posts on any site or sim, and can audit fleet-owned emails. Section 2 – The Department of Research and Development R&D primarily addresses technological fleet-based issues. R&D approves new ship specs for alignment with ship canonical requirements and prevents “god-ships” or other overly powerful abilities from developing. R&D also signs off on exotic or experimental races and assists The Academy on scientific topics such as engineering, medical, and scientific research. Organization – The R&D is organized under a simple top-down structure. 1.) Director – The Director of Research Development (or D2) is ultimately responsible for the entire department and its operations across the fleet. The D2 is appointed by the CinC and confirmed by the JFAC. The D2 must sign off on all new technological developments like ship classes or weapons and has the authority to review a ship and enforce and amend the Fleet Canon within proper reason. 2.) Deputy Director – The (DD2) assists the director in their duties and may be established through a petition to the JFAC. 3.) Designers – Designers are site agents of R&D who assist in Canonical reviews and evaluation. Authority – R&D has the authority to make direct changes to a ship’s specs to bring it into conformance with Fleet Canon. Fleet Canon must be enforced equally across all sites. Section 3 – The Department of Fleet Relations Fleet Relations is the PR firm of Juno Fleet, DFR is responsible for all public advertising of Juno Fleet and all major recruitment campaigns. Organization – Fleet Relations requires a limited command tree with high flexibility 1.) Director – the Director of Fleet Relations (D3) is the head publicist of Juno Fleet and is tasked with managing all major inter-fleet relationships as well as education about Juno Fleet, recruitment and banner sharing campaigns, and other projects. All new recruitment advertisements must be approved by the D3. The D3 is appointed by the CinC and confirmed by the JFAC 2.) Fleet Relations Expert – FREs are appointed by the Director and assist with posting and maintaining all fleet advertisements, as well as securing new contacts and establishing ties with other fleets. Authority – Fleet Relations must approve any and all recruitment campaigns by the fleet and are responsible for appointing the proper representatives of the fleet for inter-fleet relationships/ambassadors. Requirements – Fleet Relations officers are expected to have completed academy-based instruction on fleet history and overview and be established members of the fleet with a good understanding of our sims and leadership, they are also expected to maintain a proper image of our fleet. Section 4 – The Department of Internal Affairs Internal Affairs is a unique department that has the ability to override offices in Juno Fleet. From Auditing Sims and maintaining personnel records, IA is the records keepers and primary investigative office of Juno Fleet. IA is tasked with maintaining a neutral footing to observe and evaluate sites for activity, quality, and performance for which they issue star ratings. Organization – The organization of the DIA is a simple top-down command tree 1.) Director – the Director of Internal Affairs (D4) is responsible for making sure all IA documentation is properly archived and retrieved as needed and that each site is audited at least twice a year. The D4 presents a full report of site activity to the Chief of Staff which then informs the JFAC and the CinC of the information. The D4 is appointed by the CinC but does NOT require confirmation by the JFAC. 2.) Deputy Director – DD4 assists the D4 in their operations and is established by petitioning the CinC directly. 3.) Auditor – Auditors of Internal Affairs assist the D4 in reviewing and auditing ships and sites for quality and activity as well as assist in maintaining records. Authority – Internal Affairs must vet all potential admiralty candidates for suitability, audits sites for activity ratings, and maintains and administers the personnel files and archives of every member of The Fleet. They are also specifically tasked with investigating cases of suspected sedition. Section 5 – The Academy The Juno Fleet Academy enjoys a special charter under the UCMJ as the institute of learning for fleet members. The Academy administers the fleet public archive and educates members on both in-character aspects of Juno Fleet and Out-of-Character posting and writing education features like character management and site leadership. The academy exists outside of the regular Sim list and (as such) it is independent of the chain of command, reporting only to the FCA and JFAC when needed. The Academy Commandant is appointed by the CinC and Confirmed by the JFAC and has the authority to name professors and administer overall academy policy. When a member completes an academy course the information will be added to their permanent file stored in the Internal Affairs Personnel Archive. Article V. The Unified Chain of Command The unified Chain of Command is the basic structure that dictates the line of authority from the Fleet Command Authority down to the officers on a site and should be followed for all topics that do not have a circumstantial loophole. Fleet Staff: The Fleet Command Authority 1.) Commander-in-Chief of Juno Fleet 2.) Deputy Commander-in-Chief of Juno Fleet 3.) Chief of Staff of Juno Fleet The Directorate 4.) D1 – Director of Fleet Operations 5.) D2 – Director of Research and Development 6.) D3 – Director of Public Affairs 7.) D4 – Director of Internal Affairs Fleet Members: Flag Command Structure 8.) Task Force Commanding Officer 9.) Task Force Executive Officer 10.) Task Group Commanding Officer 11.) Task Group Executive Officer Site Command Structure 12.) Commanding Officer 13.) Executive Officer 14.) Second Officer Article VI. Bylaws, Amendments, and Acts A Bylaw is hereby defined as an addition or augmentation of the Juno Fleet Code of Conduct or a procedural code written into the Uniform Code of Military Justice. All Bylaws are to be voted on by the JFAC and require a simple majority to pass. Bylaws may be removed from the UCMJ through a unanimous vote by the JFAC. An Amendment is hereby defined as a permanent alteration or addition to the UCMJ which requires 2/3rds of the JFAC to vote in favor. The Amendment is then permanently added to the UCMJ. An Act is an Executive Order from the office of the CinC or a Determinative Ruling by the JFAC. In either case the Act must be given a unique ID number and be archived properly, while a brief summary and the ID reference number are to be listed below in the appropriate section. Section 1 – Ratified Bylaws of Juno Fleet 1.) Site Autonomy – Under Juno Fleet’s Uniform Code of Military Justice Bylaw 1, each site is granted internal autonomy. Outside of a fleet level violation of the Code of Conduct, the only member of a site’s staff subject to fleet approval is the Commanding Officer. 2.) Mature Site Permit – A site with a 4 star rating for 2 subsequent audits may apply for a Mature Site Permit which will allow them to be granted special dispensation for mature posting and an exception from the PG-13 limit of general fleet sites. MA permits are renewed every 3 months. 3.) N/A Section 2 – Ratified Amendments to the UCMJ 1.) None Section 3 – Acts 1.) None Category:Historical Category:Rules and Regulations